


Love sick

by catboymayoi



Category: AFTER LIFE 소원을 담는 만화경 | AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboymayoi/pseuds/catboymayoi
Summary: Verine had always been ill, so when his throat started burning and his coughing got worse, he thought nothing of it. Until flower petals started coming out.
Relationships: Quincy/Verine (AFTER LIFE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope)
Kudos: 19





	Love sick

Verine had always been very ill, both in life and in death. So when his throat started getting irritated, and his coughing got worse, he thought nothing of it. Things like that simply happened to him often enough that he became desensitized to it.

But soon enough, it started getting worse. It had been a week now, and none of his medications would help. He started feeling an intense pain in his chest, his lungs felt like they were on fire, and his coughing became violent.

He was simply laying in his bed, feeling to weak to get up, when Quincy suddenly barged into their shared room. “Hey, wimp! Get up! We have shit to do!” Quincy shouted, startling Verine causing him to cough loudly.

Quincy had noticed Verines cough getting worse the past week, but didn’t feel like saying anything. He didn’t want to give Verine the impression that he actually cared. But right now was different. Verines coughing wasn’t stopping. Quincy would usually tell him to shut up by now, but he couldn’t deny the worry he felt when he saw blood come out of Verines mouth.

He approached Verine, not knowing what to do. “You okay, wimp?” He said, trying to conceal any form of concern or sympathy. The only answer he got was Verine coughing even worse. “I’m gonna go get some water, I’ll be right back.” Quincy said, unable to hide his concern this time, as he left the room.

Once Quincy left, Verine started dry heaving until a couple flower petals came out of his mouth - unidentifiable considering the amount of blood on them - and his coughing finally stopped. When Verine looked at what was in his hand, his heart dropped. He knew what this meant, and he knew no amount of medicine would be able to help him.

Verine wanted to cry as he started piecing everything together. How he started coughing worse whenever he was with, or thinking about, Quincy. How his heart would drop when Quincy insulted him. How he would get flustered when Quincy said anything remotely positive about him. It was undeniable. He had feelings for Quincy that he could no longer repress.

When he heard footsteps approaching their door, he quickly decided to grab a tissue and clean his hand, trying to hide the flower petals as well. He didn’t want Quincy to know. He knew Quincy wouldn’t feel the same, and he didn’t want this to kill him so soon.

The door opened, and Quincy couldn’t help but feel relieved when he realized Verine wasn’t coughing anymore. He approached Verine, wordlessly giving him the water. He didn’t know what to say, he was simply happy that Verine seemed okay now.

After quickly downing half the glass of water he offered Quincy a quiet, raspy “thank you.” Not knowing what to do or say after coming to such a shocking revelation. It shouldn’t have been that shocking to Verine, but he never gave any thought to his feelings for Quincy. He never even had any thoughts about the fact that maybe what he felt for Quincy was something as deep as love.

As Verine laid back down, Quincy sat on the edge of Verines bed. “Get some rest, wimp. Don’t need you dying on me.” Quincy said, still worried about how poor Verines health has been lately. Verine didn’t say anything back, not knowing how to respond to that last sentence. He knew he was going to die. But he chose to stay silent, he couldn’t tell Quincy yet.

Verine closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, feeling Quincys warmth right beside him. Once Quincy was absolutely sure Verine was asleep, he gently brushed Verines hair out of his face and placed a soft, feather light, kiss on his forehead. He got up slowly, as to not wake Verine, and made his way to the door. He had to go tell the manager that Verine wouldn’t be able to come on the mission. On his way out he quietly whispered “please don’t die.” As a small tear started forming in his eye.

Once Verine woke up, he saw a note on his bedside table, left by Quincy, saying he was going on a long mission. Verine was slightly relieved to learn Quincy would be out for a while because it would hopefully give him enough time to figure out what he should do. 

He didn’t get much time to think about it before he was coughing again. This time, with more blood soaked petals coming out, he could finally make them out to be cherry blossoms. They still burned in his throat, even after coughing up as many as he could. He cried as he stared down at the petals in his hand. He knew how this would end, but he just couldn’t come to terms with it. His only options were letting the flowers slowly and painfully consume his lungs, or confess to Quincy and let the flowers suffocate him.

As a few days went by, his condition was only getting worse. The flowers seemed to be consuming his lungs at a much quicker rate than they normally would, presumably due to his already weakened respiratory system. He was starting to cough up petals more often, and now there were a few whole cherry blossoms. He was getting weaker, and it was getting harder to hide it from the other soul reapers. He knew he had to make a decision before it was too late. He had to confess, or take his unspoken feelings to the grave, to remain a secret forever. And so he chose to try and keep his secret.

Quincy was due to come back from the mission tomorrow, so Verine thought he had enough time to try and clean the flowers from the room so Quincy wouldn’t find out. But he didn’t know that Quincy was coming back early, so when Quincy threw the door open and walked in, Verine panicked. His lungs and throat began burning again. Then came the coughing. And the flowers. There was no secret anymore.

Quincy froze in the doorway, seeing the floor covered in bloody cherry blossoms and petals. And in the middle of it all, Verine violently coughing up more. He slowly started approaching Verine and kneeled down beside him, rubbing his back in hopes of calming him.

As Verines coughing eventually dissipated, the full panic finally set in. He didn’t know what to do. What was he supposed to say? What would get him out of this? Verine got lost in his thoughts until Quincy spoke up and broke the silence. “Who is it?” He said quietly, with a tear slowly making its way down his face. “Who did this to you?” Quincy said, his voice laced with concern and sadness. More tears made their way down his face at the thought that Verine loved someone else, and the fact that the love was killing him.

Verine looked at Quincy, trying to find the words to say before whispering a small “you.” It was so quiet Verine couldn’t tell if he actually spoke it. Quincy looked at Verine, trying to process that one simple word. When it finally clicked in Quincys mind, he cried harder. It was his fault Verine was like this. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He said, looking Verine in the eye. Verine tried to suppress a cough before responding, “because I know you don’t feel the same.” He said as tears started streaking down his face, mirroring Quincys.

Quincy looked at Verine in disbelief for a second before gently pulling him in for a kiss. He tasted like blood but Quincy didn’t care. As he pulled away, Verine felt the constant burning in his throat start to dissipate. “Idiot. Don’t try and assume you know my feelings.” Quincy said with a small smile forming on his face. Verine didn’t know how to react. He was still alive, and the pressure in his chest was gone. Meaning... “you feel the same?” Verine asked, not knowing what to do. Quincy pulled him in for another kiss, “of course I do idiot.”

Verine couldn’t express his emotions. He really was an idiot. He tried to pull Quincy into a hug, though he was still too weak to effectively pull him in. “You need to rest.” Quincy said, carefully helping Verine up and to his bed. As Verine laid down he couldn’t help but ask, “will you stay with me.” Quincy smiled at him before saying a simple “yes.” And laying down to cuddle Verine.

“I love you.” Verine said quietly, blushing and burying his head into Quincys chest. Quincy kissed the top of his head, “I love you too, wimp.”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t very good but I’ve been really into hanahaki disease lately so I decided to try to write a hanahaki au. Also I’m really sorry about how out of character Quincy is, I wasn’t really sure how to write him.


End file.
